Ice Cream Panic/Transcript
The Cosplay Event The Ice Cream Conflict the Otter is seen bringing tons of chocolate, strawberry, and vanilla ice cream containers Dietrich: "" (Translation: "Oh no he doesn't! If I come a step closer to that damn ice cream, he's gonna be sorry!") the Otter runs up to Dietrich, with a spoonful of chocolate ice cream Samuel: "TASTE THIS, YOU SORRY BITCH!" tries to insert the spoon into Dietrich's mouth, but Dietrich moves his head back Dietrich: "" (Translation: "Don't you fucking dare, idiot! I'm lactose intolerant, you know!") Samuel: "If you don't eat it, I'll beat the crap outta you! UNDERSTAND?!" and Reicheru appear Sophie: "My male version! What are you doing with the ice cream? Don't you think that Dietrich's allergic to lactose, which is contained in what you're feeding him with?" Reicheru: "For the love of Kami, leave him alone or I will make you suffer!" Dietrich: "" (Translation: "Didn't you hear what I said?! I'm allergic to fucking lactose!") refuses to listen and manages to put the scoop of chocolate ice cream into Dietrich's mouth Dietrich: (gulps) "" (Translation: "I'm about to throw up!") vomits Sophie: "Oh no! Dietrich, are you OK?" Antonino: "" (Translation: What do you get if you cross a male otter with a German ghost? A whole lot of trouble!) Dietrich: "" (Translation: Shut up, My stomach hurts, I'm gonna kill that otter!) Ryou Shako: "" (Translation: Ryo Chaiko, you're master's an idiot!) Ryo Chaiko: "I know, it sucks, I can't get him to shut the hell up, he made me ill a few times, made me eat fried chicken that was a week out of date, I got stomach cramps and couldn't use pyrokinesis for a week." Reicheru comes in with comic books Another Reicheru: "" (Translation: Comics for everyone!) Marilou: "Uh, Another Reicheru, guess what happened?" Reicheru looks at Dietrich Another Reicheru: "" (Translation: Tell your male counterpart that his Normal counterpart is a fucking moronic asshole) Samuel: "Hey! I HEARD THAT ANOTHER REICHERU!" Another Reicheru: "" (Translation: I'm not the one who gave Dietrich-san ice cream, you dumbass) Cameron James (Marilou's male counterpart): "Don't make him mad, Another Reicheru!" Reicheru: "Calm down, she knows what she's doing, she likes to be a big bully to him, while her male counterpart is just a little teasy with Sophie." Ryo Chaiko gets out a camera and begins filming Samuel's argument Another Ryo: "" (Translation: Hey, come and take a look at this Mr. Cameron James, this is hilarious, This going to be on my convention presentation!) Samuel: "Don't you dare you---" Chaiko covers Samuel's mouth and turns to Nicole Samuel: "Mmph, Mmph Mmph Mmph Mmph Mmph! Mmph Mmph Mmph Mmph Mmph Mmph Mmph Mmph Mmph Mmph Mmph!" (Translation: RYO, LET ME GO THIS INSTANT! I WILL TICKLE TORTURE YOU AND TELL EVERYONE THAT YOU'RE TICKLISH!) Nicole: "Tickle Torture and you're ticklish?" Ryo: "SHUT UP SAMUEL! And please Mrs Birou-Jennings, please don't, promise?" Nicole: "I won't, and I promise not to tell." Ryo: "Feel free to punish him." Samuel Receives his Punishment Nicole Birou-Jennings: "Samuel Bert Otter, here's what you get for messing with Dietrich. You're getting a spanking!" Samuel: "Oh shit! PLEASE! NO!" grabs Samuel by the tail, gets out a wooden paddle, and spanks Samuel's bottom multiple times rapidly Samuel: "Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow! KNOCK IT THE FUCK OFF, LADY!" Nicole: "Well, I can't. That's your punishment!" Kisho appears Ryo Kisho: "" (Translation: Hi Miss Jennings----Uh, what happened?) Nicole: "Samuel fed a lactose intolerant ghost ice cream." Ryo Kisho: "" (Translation: Dietrich?) Nicole: Yeah him." Sophie, Antonino, Monika I, and Reicheru visit Dietrich is seen in the base's hospital ward in a bed Sophie: "Hello, Dietrich. Sorry to hear that my genderbent counterpart got you into this problem. Are you feeling any better?" Dietrich: "Ja, ein wenig Fräulein Sophie, sagen Herr Samuel nicht so viel Eis wie das zu bringen, wieder." (Translation: Yes, a little, Miss Sophie, tell Mr Samuel not to bring that much ice cream like that, again) Monika I: "" (Translation: So happy you're okay, Trich) Sophie and Reicheru: "Trich?" Antonino: "" (Translation: It's a little nickname I gave him while tickle attacking him sometime in 1940, his laugh is cute and adorable) Dietrich: "Bitte, Nein Antonino." (Translation Please, no Antonino) Antonino: "" (Translation: Fine, don't tell anyone, especially Samuel, Dietrich would laugh until his lungs hurt so badly, just don't) Reicheru: "Good news Dietrich. Catherine the Spellcaster's sorcery master told her that she has passed the magic culinary spells class, and she now can make anything, including lactose-free and dairy-free ice cream!" see a figure on a magic broom fly by the window Sophie: "Look over there!" Category:Transcripts Category:Theory Animated Transcripts Category:Episode transcripts